The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to out-of-band service discovery indication.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations and/or access points (APs), each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as a mobile device, a user equipment (UE), etc.
Different types of wireless communication systems may be deployed within a given coverage area. For example, a UE may be located within the coverage area of a long term evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) wireless communication system, of a MulteFire wireless communication system, etc. For the UE to discover other wireless communication systems, the UE may tune away from its current base station or access point and tune to a different frequency for a brief period to scan and detect the presence of other systems. For example, the UE may detect the other wireless systems by receiving and decoding a master information block (MIB) and/or a system information block (SIB) broadcast from an access point (AP) of the other wireless system. While this information (e.g., the presence of the other wireless system) may be helpful, the UE may also need to determine the capabilities of the other system before determining whether to switch over to the other system for wireless communications. For certain UEs, e.g., UEs with a single tuner, the time it takes to determine the capabilities of the other wireless system may be extensive and this may lead to an interruption of wireless communications with its current serving base station or access point.